


Legs Up to Her Waist

by touchedglitter



Category: New Girl, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchedglitter/pseuds/touchedglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts with a dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs Up to Her Waist

It all started when the dame walked into his bar. She had blonde hair and long eyelashes and legs up to - well, not up that high really, she was kinda short. But proportionally speaking her legs were longer than her torso. She sat down at the bar.

“What can I get you?” he asked, wiping the bar with a cloth even though it was already clean, because he wanted to look busy and important.

“What’ve you got on tap?” she asked, casually glancing around the bar. She was probably hoping he wouldn’t notice, but he did.

“We’ve got a Highland Park Pale Ale,” he said. Cool ladies often liked stuff from local breweries, he’d observed.

“I’ll take a pint of that.” She got out her cell phone and stared at it studiously.

“So, are you from around here?” he asked.

“Nope,” she answered.

He expertly placed a napkin in front of her, turned to draw the beer from the tap, and set the glass down. She’d gotten her credit card out while his back was turned. “Do you want me to open up a tab?”

“No. Go ahead and close it out,” she said. She scanned the bar again. He was really good at noticing when people looked around the bar.

“Okay.” He went to the register and did as she suggested, then returned her credit card to her. “Looking for anybody in particular?”

“Hm?” she looked up from her beer, which she hadn’t even tried yet. “Have you seen this man?” She showed him a picture on her phone of a fancyman-type who looked a little beat up.

“Nope,” he told her.

She slid a business card across the bar to him. It had a weird pyramid-thingy with an eye on it and read “Mars Investigations” in a really big font, and then “Veronica Mars” in a smaller font with a couple phone numbers and a Neptune, CA address.

Investigations.

“Call me if you do,” she said. “Use the mobile number.”

She slid off of the seat and left the bar, leaving Nick Miller stunned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Legs Up To Her Waist (The French Have a Phrase for It Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239447) by [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat)




End file.
